Different, a Monsters, Inc Story
by MetroXLR99
Summary: a Monster Mother is confronted by her five year old son over why he is so different from other monster children. Why doesn't he look like everyone else?, why does he look..Human. [First Draft at an Original Concept in Development.]


**Monsters, Inc. © Disney/Pixar**

* * *

As the rays of the sun shined in a small room, a pair of eyes, and one extra one, slowly opened.

a female monster then rose up from her bed, and yawned loudly.

Getting out of bed revealed a very slender creature.

a blend between a lizard, and a cat with a long prehensile tail,  
Fins for ears, and "hair" made out of the leathery "bat wing" membrane.

The Monster arched out her back into many curved shape, cracking her spine into place.  
She then went into the bathroom to 'freshen up'.

She dislocated her jaw like a snake, and began to brush her sharp teeth and fangs.  
she lastly pulled out her foot long tongue, and scrubbed it down.

Once done, she got dressed, and exited her room.

About an hour later, the Monster was in the kitchen fixing breakfast.  
as she picked up some plates of food, she called out: " **TOMMY!, _BREAKFAAAST!_** "

About a minute, or two later..someone walked into the dining room.  
It was a five year old, whose skin was the same lavender color at his mother.

He quietly sat down as his mother brought him a plate of food.

"eat up, kiddo. The school bus will be her in ten minutes."

Tommy sighed, as he began to move his food around with a fork.

His mother noticed this. "Honey?, is something wrong?"

"I don't want to go to school, today." said Tommy.

"Why?" asked Tommy's mother.

"some..kids have been picking on me."

Tommy's mother looked shocked at this. "that's..That's terrible. haven't you told any of your teachers about this?!"

"I have..but, I've told them so much, they think I'm making it up, now."

the eyes of Tommy's mother suddenly retracted, becoming thin like a cat.  
a low growl escaped her throat as well, indicating her growing rage.

"well..then. you won't have to go to school, today." said Tommy's mother. "I'll have a talk with the school principle, and put a stop to this."

Tommy sank in his seat, evidently not feeling any better.

"sweetie..what did the bullies at school do to you?"

Tommy didn't look at his mother. "they..didn't do anything. They just said mean things."

"What things?"

"they..They called me a Freak. an Abomination." explained Tommy. "They said I'm not a real Monster. That i..I don't belong with them."

Tommy looked at his mother, his eyes moist. "Mom..are they right?, Am I..a Freak?"

"NO, you're not, Tommy." said Tommy's mother. "They are **WRONG**."

"Then, why don't I look like you?..or, ANY one." Tommy's mother grimaces as she looked at her son.

Indeed, what Tommy protested was the truth. There was no denying it.  
His skin was lavender like hers, but had very few scales on it's smooth surface.

He bore no fins, but long, pointed ears and brightly colored hair.  
He had TWO eyes, not three. and, didn't even have a tail.

It was plain to see. Tommy may resembled a Monster..but, he wasn't.

In fact, he looked more like a- "Mom.." began Tommy. "What am I?..I mean, what am I REALLY?"

"You're my son." answered the teary eyed monster.

Tommy looked down..then, looked at his mother, again. "Whose else?"

Tommy's mother fidgeted, looking nervous. "Mom..why don't you ever talk about my dad?"

Tommy's mother shed a tear as she looked away. She knew this day would come..She just never thought it'd be this soon.

"Tommy..I'm sorry. I was planning on telling you when you were older."

"Tell me what?!"

the female monster sighed, then looked straight at her son. "You..are only **HALF** Monster. your father was..Human."

Tommy widened his eyes, stunned. "wa-what?!"

"I first met him many years ago. Far longer for him, than for me." began Tommy's Mother.  
"I was a scarer at Monsters, Inc. Back when the company still collected screams for energy.

I scared many children..I was considered one of the best Scarers.  
But, there was one that for whatever reason, I just couldn't bring myself to scare."

The monster smiled as she reminisced. "We..bonded. Became friends in secret.  
For a time, I was like his surrogate mother, or big sister.

But, Humans..they age much faster than Monsters (or, we age slower than they do.)  
In no time at all, he grew into a teenager..and, then finally a young adult.

I remained the same..though, not entirely.  
I gradually stopped viewing him as a child..and, grew to love him as a MAN."

Tommy's Mother sighed. "It was impossible. Forbidden, even.  
for a Monster like myself to fall in love with a human. Much less a former child."

"What happened?" asked Tommy.

"We..started seeing more of each other." continued Tommy's mother.  
"We kept each other's secret. We..lived secret lives together.

Then, one night..we made you. Though, we didn't know it at the time.  
When I became pregnant with you, we were both so scared..and, yet. Excited.

We had so much plans. We planned to raise you some place where we could be ourselves.  
Where we didn't need to hide anymore. Where we could finally be..happy."

the monster than shut her eyes, and shed a tear. "Then, one night..I returned to find him dead.  
Murdered by a coward who broke into his home just to steal some trinkets."

Tommy's mother wiped the tears from her eyes. "It is against Monster Law to **EVER** harm a human.  
But, I had lost everything. And, on that night..I truly became a " _MONSTER_."

Tommy's Mother looked down at her son. "You are all I have left of him, Tommy.  
It was a risk to keep you. to _RAISE_ you here in the Monster World.

but I just couldn't bear to give you up. After losing the man I loved..I couldn't lose my baby, too.

You are different..But, that isn't a bad thing.

You are my son..my sweet baby boy. And, you are going to become someone great one day.

So, ignore the cruel words that others may tell you.  
You may not be a Monster like them..but, I don't want you to be like them.

You are both a Monster, _AND_ a Human. My son..and, HIS."

Tommy's Mother gently ran her taloned fingers through Tommy's hair.

"Every moment I look at you..I am reminded of your father, and how much I loved him.  
And, that Monsters and Humans **CAN** live together in harmony.

I love you, Tommy. no matter what you are."

Tommy looked at his mother with soft eyes..then, smiled weakly. "thank you, mom. I love you, too."

Tommy's Mother hugged her son tightly.

"mom."

"yes, baby?"

"I think I'm ready to go back to school, now."

"Are you SURE?" asked Tommy's Mother.

"yeah..I feel better now that you told me about my dad." began Tommy.  
"I won't let what the bullies say get to me. I'm special..I know that now."

Tommy's mother smiled as she touched his chin. "that's my boy."

"Mom?"

"yes, hon?"

"could you maybe..t-Take me to see the human world someday?"

Tommy's Mother froze at this request. "I..don't know. I'm not sure if I can."

" _ **PLEASE**_ , Mom?. I'd like to know where I came from..where DAD came from."

"I haven't had a reason to return to the human world since-" Tommy's Mother paused.  
"With your father gone..that world just feels dead to me. Empty."

As the Monster looked at her son once again..his soft eyes struck her heart.

"ohh..Okay. I'll see what I can do, Tommy. But, I can't make you any promises."

Tommy smiled. "Thanks, mom." After a minute..Tommy frowned again.

"What is it, Tommy?"

Tommy looked at his mother once more. "Do you think..Would dad had..Liked me?"

"HONEY..Of course he would've liked you!" said Tommy's Mother. "In fact, After I told him I was pregnant with you..  
he acted like a child again. He was SO excited to be a father, and just couldn't wait to meet you."

Tommy's Mother leaned in closer to her son. "your father..he was such a loving man.  
You weren't even born yet, and he already loved you so much."

Tommy smiled..Then, a loud noise rang out.

 ***Honk- _HOOOOONK!_ ***

"There's the Bus. If you're going to school, you'de better hop to it."

"Okay, Mom." said Tommy, as he grabbed his backpack.

As the boy ran to the door, his mother followed him.  
From the open door she watched as he ran towards the school bus, and boarded it.

She smiled weakly, watching as the bus drove off.

She then frowned, her mind wandering.

 **[Later, Outside Monstropolis.]**

The female Monster, Lucy, took heavy steps as she walked through a grassy field.

She finally stopped walking when she came to an aged, stone block.  
the Block stood before a mound of earth..and, had the name " _THOMAS_ " etched into it.

Lucy stared down at the marker..then, knelt down to it.

"hi, tom..It's me." said the Monster, softly. "I'm sorry I haven't been here too much.  
I wish I could say It's because I am busy. But..I guess It's because coming here is too hard."

Lucy sighed, trying to fight her tears. It was hard being here.  
Knowing the body of her love was buried in the ground before her.

The only human _EVER_ to be buried in the Monster World.

"I told our son about you..more, or less." continued Lucy.  
"he knows he's part human, now. Guess he was going to figure it out eventually."

Lucy shed a tear. "I miss you.. **SO MUCH**. Our son grows more like you everyday.  
I've tried so hard to protect him. But, I'm afraid. How long until everyone knows..about US."

Lucy placed her hand on the cold stone marker.

"I still remember that night..the night I lost you." began Lucy. "I can't believe what I did to..HIM. I hope you can forgive me."

Lucy planted her hands onto the mound of earth that held Tom's body.

"I want to die..Our son is the only thing that keeps me going. But, if they take him from me..I don't know what I'll do."

Lucy sobbed. "I miss you.."

At that moment, a gust of wind blew.

Lucy gasped, feeling an odd sensation. It was almost as if she felt a comforting hand touch her shoulder.

But, when she looked..she saw no one there.

Lucy sighed, then took one last look at the grave marker.  
she then leaned down, and kissed the etched in name softly.

"i love you..tommy."

Lucy then stood up, and looked at her watch' She had Ten Minutes to get to work.  
She turned to leave..but, stopped as she looked back at the grave.

Lucy then sighed, as she walked away.

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 **After re-watching Monsters University again recently, that old creative itch started to emerge.  
I've never done any Monsters, Inc. fanwork. So, this is my first attempt at it.**

 **Partially inspired by [** **Dat-Salvadorean-Chic** **] "Vanessie" fanwork,**

 **I made this to be similar to that, but NOT be a rip-off.**

 **OKAY..So. here is what this is.**

 **This is a first draft to an idea. Something I am putting on the table,**  
 **and seeing if anyone "takes a bite", and likes the concept I am putting out.**

 **What can I say?, I like the idea of a Monstropolis Monster falling in love with a Human,**  
 **and having a hybrid child from one such union.**

 **And, the drama that follows with such a Hybrid adapting to life in EITHER world.**

 **I don't know where this story will go. But, this is the broad concept.**

 **If anyone likes this, please let me know.**  
 **And, I will take any questions people might have.**


End file.
